Of a Monster and a Man
by CuddleMeister
Summary: Niles has known little else but pain throughout his life. How could he possibly adjust to life as a retainer to Leo, prince of Nohr? My personal take on Niles' journey of reconciliation, with a few liberal touches. This fic will at points contain: self-injury, language, graphic imagery, and adult themes. Imminent Niles/Leo.
1. Chapter 1

"What're we waitin' on?"

"That light there. Once it's gone, so are we."

"Takin' too damned long...my legs'll get numb."

"Shuddup, you'll blow our cover...!"

Niles listened to his two companions bicker while he kept watch on a light flickering through a window in the side of Castle Krakenburg. He and his group had managed to sneak past the first round of guards around the castle's border, but it was no easy task. The castle had little cover to use, even for a single person. When a shrub or tree came into their path, they nearly found themselves fighting over its use. Now the three were tucked uncomfortably inside an open awning right above an entrance into the window beneath. If only the person holding the candle within that window's room would move to a different room long enough for them to slip inside...

"Niles, they still there?"

Niles silently nodded his head, and one of them groaned. He heard a fist connect with the other's arm to shut him up, and the light inside the window began to fade. He held up a hand for their attention, but quickly returned that hand to keeping himself propped up beneath the awning. Despite his strength, keeping his body lifted in such a cramped space took nearly all of his concentration. That, in addition to the focus he gave to keeping watch and keeping silent, was agonizing. But he cherished the burn. It reminded him that he was alive.

The light was gone now. No sound of footsteps or speech, either. Niles mentally counted to ten to make sure their coast was clear, then hissed, "Now! Go!"

The three bandits dropped through the window silently and immediately flanked the door of the chamber on both sides. The smarter of his two companions, a man he had come to know as Biggs, peeked around the chamber door into the hallway. His head quickly emerged from behind the door, and the man whispered a swear.

"Butler moves far to slowly."

"Maybe we can give 'em some help?" suggested the stupider of his two companions.

"Don't be stupid, Wedge. That'll alert more guards."

"Not if we give 'em some coaxing."

"Fine, then, wise guy, _you_ go. Don't get caught, though...!" Wedge was already slipping out into the hallway, and pulling a knife from inside of his cloak. Niles and Biggs watched from the safety of the chamber as Wedge sidled up next to the butler and brandished the knife beneath his chin. The butler gasped, almost dropping his candle, and Wedged gave a comforting "shhh..." before pinning his arms to his waist with his free hand.

"Evenin'," he whispered. "You move awfully slow, don't you? If y'say anything, I'm afraid my knife might just slip. I have a couple questions. I want you to click your tongue once for 'yes,' and twice for 'no,' got it?"

The butler was visibly shaking, but, after a moment of silence, Niles and Biggs heard the man click his tongue once.

"Good man. Now, d'you know where a man like myself can get his hands on some treasure in this side of the castle?" The butler clicked his tongue once. "Ah, great. Why don't you take me there? Remember, not a word...!"

The butler and Wedge began to quietly shuffle down the hall as one. Niles caught a look of skepticism in Biggs' eyes as he and himself slid into the hall and followed. They kept to the walls, glanced behind them often. There existed shadows of maps through connections the bandits shared of the castle's layout, but these maps were created by hearsay, educated guesses, and those lucky enough to have visited or escaped. None of the three actually knew how to navigate these halls, and felt guarded relief that they were able to snag a butler to guide them.

The butler turned down this hall and that. The castle seemed like a labyrinth. Wherever the butler was taking them must have been in the heart of the wing through which they had all entered. But after one final turn through the halls, the butler's attention was brought to something new. Wedge turned pale and swore with enunciation. Niles and Biggs quickly caught sight of Wedge's concern once they had joined up with the other two. The butler had led the three bandits straight to a pair of guards wielding broadswords, and the guards were beginning to make chase. Biggs passed Niles and ran ahead of him with Wedge in the opposite direction. Niles made to catch up, but glanced back at the butler to notice that no harm had come to him. He was sure that Wedge would have cut open the butler's throat out of spite before running, but he hadn't.

The three bandits ran blindly down the halls, trying to find an escape, but it seemed that the butler was no fool. He had led them to a section of the castle without windows as to prevent their escape. The three were able to keep the guards behind them relatively at bay, but they certainly were quick to be adorned in full armor.

A window finally appeared at the end of a long passage, and the three quickened their speed, eager to make their escape. Before they were able to reach this window, however, another guard appeared from inside an alcove in the hall, and reached out to grab them. Wedge shoved Niles into the guard's grasp, and Niles was quickly pinned to the floor.

"Bastards!" he shouted, and was kicked in the side for his outburst by his captor. He watched out of the corner of his good eye as his companions left him. The other two guards continued to give chase, but he knew they would probably escape. The guard above him was binding his wrists as the footfalls of the other two guards continued down the passage. He stopped struggling, which almost seemed to disappoint his captor, as the man jerked him to his feet and shoved him ahead.

The guard guided him at lance-point down more halls still, until they came to a door, and entered. The smell of decay hit him like a frigid gale, and he wretched. He was used to similar smells, but never had he experienced such a powerful smell of degeneration. He was thrust into a prison cell, where he landed on his shoulder. He cried out a sound that made his captor and the jail keep look at each other in disgust. The two of them would have reacted to the fall with agony, but to Niles, the pain was exquisite.

His captor kneeled hesitantly to shackle Niles' ankles to the walls, and closed the barred door behind him. Niles tested his chains once the guard was gone and the jail keep was occupied with another prisoner. He wasn't going to be able to escape this predicament.

 _Guess this means death_ , he thought, and allowed a strange sensation to fill his skull. This sensation only occurred when he pondered his own demise. It felt like his subconsciousness was reaching a door with a lock to which he had the key, but he was still unable to open it, somehow. Sometimes he wondered if the sensation was caused by his lack of knowledge for his place after life, but when he found himself close to the end of his life like this, he allowed the feeling to take its course. Soon he was unconscious, and faintly remembered wondering if he would even wake from his sleep before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles awoke to the clamor of steel against steel. He groaned, not in response to the noise, but in slight disappointment that he had awoken at all. The jail keep was rattling his sword between the bars of the cell doors in order to wake everyone from their sleep.

"Look alive, delinquents. You all have a special guest today. Show your respects for Prince Leo!"

Niles could hear murmuring in his neighboring cells, some voices of reverence, but mostly annoyed shouting and swears. Niles remained still, aside from circling his sore shoulder in its socket. He heard a set of footsteps begin down the aisle. A man clad in dark armor stopped in front of his cell door and turned to face him. Niles sized him up, his high collar, his hair like wheat, his piercing brown eyes.

"Are you not the thief who attempted a heist in this wing of the castle last night?" the man asked. Niles shrugged. "I am Leo, prince of Nohr. Normally, I'd allow the jail keep to have his way with you, but I have a few questions." Niles was silent, but it didn't seem to bother the young man, as he continued, "I was told that you had cohorts. Our men were unable to capture them last night. Do you know to where they might have escaped?"

Again, Niles shrugged, but this time he was actually unsure. "There are various locations in which they might have hidden. They likely won't emerge for a few days, however. You'd have to search all of Windmire to find them."

"I have a small search party out for their arrest, rest assured. Doesn't matter, though, I suppose. No harm befell our men, and you seem relatively without injury. Still, invading the privacy of this castle is nothing easy forgotten or forgiven. What have you to say for yourself?"

Niles lifted his head to look the man directly in the eyes. His gaze was hollow as he muttered, "Kill me."

"Beg pardon?"

"I want you to kill me. I have no desire to be set free."

Leo was silent for a moment. Then his hands made their way behind his back, and he paced leisurely in front of the prison cell.

"I could have that arranged, you know," he said. "I'm sure your head would be quite easy to remove with one of my men's axes."

"I welcome it! Do it now. Send one of your men in here and relieve me of this head." The same sensation he had experienced the previous night washed over Niles like the warmth of liquor. He felt numb in every other aspect, but this rush was exhilarating. The prospect of his end, the loom of death; he wanted it so badly.

"You make it seem like a poor trick," Leo countered, narrowing his eyes at the thief.

"Quite the opposite, actually. I've no weapons on me. Your jail keep has them. I am also bound by each of my limbs. No harm can come to your men. So please, I want to feel the axe against my neck."

Leo stopped pacing, and asked, "Why?"

"I've been alive for far too long, slipped through the fingers of death one too many times. I deserve this. Kill me!" Niles was vaguely aware that he was now begging. He was also aware of the crack entering his voice. He was used to neither of these occurrences, but he no longer cared. Leo was mentally weighing the scenario, and Niles was unable to read his expression. He seemed lost in thought, which almost irritated him.

Finally, the jail keep piped up, and said, "What are your commands, Lord Leo?"

Leo did not answer immediately, and the keep was about to repeat his question, when Leo cleared his throat. "Bring the prisoner to my courtyard after I am able to summon Odin for assistance." The keep barked an affirmative, and with that, Leo left Niles to wonder what would become of him. The jail keep entered his cell and, after unshackling his ankles, pulled him to his feet and pushed him toward the dungeon's exit. Niles did not feel the push, and stumbled to his knees. The jail keep swore, and nearly threw him out the door. Niles allowed the keep to unleash his frustrations upon him. At least it made the journey outside a blur.

The day was cloudy, a fitting day for his execution. Perhaps, since he was being led outside, the beheading would be made public, as a scare tactic to other criminals considering invading Castle Krakenburg. It would be the style of death he deserved. He only wished that he was high enough in spirit to offer a vulgar comment or slur as his last mark on the world.

Leo was waiting for Niles and the keep when they reached a grand courtyard behind the castle. At Leo's side was another blonde man in what Niles could only guess was a clown outfit. Leo nodded to the keep, and, to Niles' bewilderment, his binds were taken from his wrists. He looked at Leo, puzzled.

"Please choose a weapon, rogue," Leo offered, and gestured to three assistants who approached him with a wide assortment of both melee and long-ranged weapons. He immediately grabbed the bow and quiver, and turned back to Leo. Maybe his fate would be a duel to the death against another inmate of the castle.

Leo gestured for his assistants to leave, and he and his jester-like companion joined Niles.

"Bows are not common here," he said with intrigue. "I'll enjoy watching this. You see the path that leads into a thicket ahead?" Niles nodded. "Through said path is an obstacle course. It contains targets both moving and still, along with some less desirable hazards. You will attempt this obstacle course, and take out every target you come across. Know this, outlaw. None of the targets are human, and you will not harm a single human with the bow you've been given. I and many others will be watching you carefully. I am a master over gravity with my use of the tome Brynhildr. If an arrow intentionally slips, my magic will prevent it from reaching anyone you intend to harm, and it will fall to the ground. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Niles replied, more from instinct than from actual agreement. He was beyond confused as to why the prince was giving him this task. He had been mentally preparing himself for the end, and now he had a bow and a challenge. But holding a bow made him feel focused, and he was ready to use it, regardless of why.

"Be as quick as possible, as you'll be timed," Leo said. "Your time begins when you reach the thicket. Good luck."

Niles dashed down the path and out of sight of the prince. Time meant nothing to him, and he was quick to locate each of the targets, all chunks of rock and wood painted black for camouflage. They darted about seemingly at random, charmed by a mage before his arrival. They broke into a fine powder when hit by his arrows, as though they were composed of chalk. The surrounding trees swung branches and limbs at him, and occasional birds swooped to peck at his head, but he evaded them all without a second thought. He was on a mission. Twenty targets were broken by Niles' arrows. Niles was given twenty-four arrows to use during the obstacle course, and four arrows remained when he emerged from the other side of the courtyard, where Leo and his companion awaited him.

"Done," Niles breathed. Leo's companion was nearly hopping around with excitement.

"What triumph!" he cried. "Many congratulations to you, O Rogue, for braving Lord Leo's gauntlet of nature!"

Niles couldn't help but smirk at the man's grandiose tone, but even Leo seemed mildly impressed.

"You broke Odin's record. Not bad at all. What's your name, rogue?"

"I'm Niles," he said. Niles unstrapped his quiver and made to hand it to the prince, or whoever would take it, but all eyes simply watched him hold out his weapon.

"Niles..." Leo spoke, saying the name like he was weighing it in his hand. "I'd like to speak with you privately. Odin, I'll come find you in a few moments, but for now, I have something to discuss with our rogue."

Odin threw his cape tail to the wind as he turned to leave, and said, "Your will be done, milord! And fare thee well, rogue Niles!"

Niles watched the man go with mild sympathy, and when his gaze moved to Leo, the prince shared his expression.

"Odin is my retainer. He likes to live life very...enthusiastically. He's a skilled mage, however."

"Pardon the change of subject, but I'd like to ask what's happening," Niles said slowly, once again urging the prince to take his weapon. The prince simply offered him a light smile.

"You have drive, Niles," he said. "That, and talent. You also don't seem to carry yourself like a normal rogue; your speech, for instance, comes close to that of a royal. I've found myself quite fascinated by you."

Niles found himself at loss for how to respond, partially because many of his conversations with others weren't nearly this pleasant. He was still puzzled that he was still alive, still holding the bow Leo let him borrow.

"My apologies, I digress," Leo uttered, seeming to emerge from deep thought, "You wanted an explanation for why I'm doing all this. To put it bluntly, Odin is currently my only retainer, and as much as I appreciate what he does, his help is not quite enough. I'd like to ask if you'd become my retainer as well."

Niles nearly dropped his quiver.

"But, why?" was all he could muster without stuttering.

"What caught my eye first was that you begged me to kill you in the prison cell. I've had a few others to beg for death, but they were trying to get a stir out of me. You seemed genuine, and while I wanted to pity you, you didn't seem to desire pity. Also," Leo spread his hands, showing that they were empty, "I want you to notice that I did not bring Brynhildr with me. Odin would have been the one to rescue anyone that you intended to harm, not myself. I watched you carefully, however. You not once searched my person for my weapon when I threatened to use it. Had you any malicious intentions, you would have sized up Odin and myself better before you left for the obstacle course. That showed me your focus. The raw talent with a bow did nothing to harm your chances, mind, but at that moment, I knew who I wanted my retainer to be. I care not about your background, or your reason to cease living. I would love for you to _live_ , however, and to help me and my family protect Nohr. All I ask is for your allegiance."

Niles watched Leo carefully as he spoke, as one might watch their messiah approach. While he would never consider Leo his messiah, his words made Niles feel...safe. To think, that a prince would see any good in a monster like him. Niles knelt before the prince, placing his bow and quiver on the ground. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he instead rested them on his knee.

"I would be humbled...Lord Leo."


	3. Chapter 3

Niles quickly learned during his time adjusting to his new retainer life that he had mixed feelings about his duties. Of course he was grateful to have a safe place to rest at the end of each evening, and he was at least partially convinced that he was surrounded by allies instead of greedy scoundrels with their own agendas. He enjoyed the company of his new master, and quickly discovered that he would literally do anything to please Leo. While he recoiled from such a thought, he knew it was obvious. Even his new peers learned of his fierce loyalty.

Leo also seemed to be the best fit for him as liege, seeing as his siblings, in Niles' opinion, all seemed a touch mad. He had positively no qualms with serving prince Leo, and in fact enjoyed the work his new master laid out before him each day. He was allowed to keep the bow with which he completed the obstacle course, and was gifted an additional one that Leo stated 'was more suitable for a retainer.' The bow was a silver-tinted devil that Leo said was fashioned after the Mulagir of legend.

"No one in our army has so far been able to wield it correctly, but perhaps you can change that," he told Niles upon his receiving the weapon.

The only major headache Niles experienced in his new life was being forced to mingle with his fellow retainers, especially when the four Nohr siblings met with King Garon. He found himself waiting for Lord Leo at the doors to the throne room at an increasing frequency as he settled into his new position, sometimes with no one else around for companionship but Odin.

"Foul consternation...!" Odin muttered to himself, violently writing and scribbling out lines on a loose page. In the meantime, he dramatically studied a tome at the corner of his crossed legs, as though he was reading it through its opaque cover.

"I request your assistance, my brooding comrade!" Odin announced to Niles from the other side of the door. Niles vaguely tilted his head in Odin's direction, which seemed enough for the mage. "Which of these two titles should I bestow upon this unmarked spell book?" His hands drew in an arc and his fingers wiggled in the air. "The Stygian Treatise? Or the Nebulous Abyss? I tend to lean more toward the latter name, but one cannot be too careful when anointing such a rare tome!"

"Just looks like a normal Nosferatu," Niles responded with a shrug.

"Ah, and that would be where you're wrong! You see, one night I happened upon a seemingly abandoned shop, and my curious spirit drew me in! Finding that the door was neither barred nor locked, I discovered that it was open for business after all! The shop keep confided in me that the shop only opens for those of worthy constitution, so I browsed his wares and found-"

Niles pulled his hood over his forehead and feigned napping in an attempt to make the mage visually see how withdrawn from the conversation he was, but Odin prattled on nonetheless as though Niles were right in his face, nodding in agreement to each of his statements. He continued to wait for his master's return with the murmur of Odin's speech in the background of his mind until Leo and his three siblings finally appeared through the door. Xander, Camilla, and Elise each dispersed with their respective retainers until Leo was left. The prince stared at Niles and Odin, who had not moved from their places.

"You two seem to have made yourselves comfortable," he muttered. "Was our meeting with King Garon that long?"

"Two hours, milord," said Odin, folding his hands behind his head. "Never fear, though! We await your next commands!" Odin and Niles prepared for the lecture that always came when such a remark was made. Instead, however, Leo paid the remark no mind. In fact, he seemed lost in space. Odin cleared his throat. "Erm, I trust the counsel went well?"

"No, unfortunately," Leo sighed. "I fear we may be on the brink of war."

"With Hoshido?" asked Niles. Leo nodded.

"Prince Corrin has been kidnapped. My father will have few responses _but_ to wage war. This is the opportunity he has been wanting."

Niles watched his master become visibly sick to the stomach. The gesture was gone in a moment, however, and Leo had once more regained his composure.

"Niles, Odin," Leo said, "please enjoy the evening. I'll be retiring early. I'd like to not be disturbed." Without time for a response from either retainer, Leo was on his way down the hall to his chamber as fast as he could without breaking into a jog.

Niles could not say a word, and for once, Odin was also speechless. The two glanced at each other before silently and awkwardly parting ways. It didn't make sense. Leo was a strategist. Sure, his older siblings were more physically suited for war, but of all of them, he would be the most prepared, the most confident in what to do. Why did such a threat make him so uneasy?

That evening, Niles made a pot of tea in the mess hall for Leo. He received many a strange stare from Jakob and Felicia as he prepared it, firstly because it was rare for a retainer to be in the royal kitchen, and secondly because Jakob had already been sent away from Leo's chamber after offering to make him tea. Niles didn't care, though. He and Jakob weren't the same person.

He knocked gently at Leo's door, the tea tray balanced in his free hand. There was hesitation from the other side of the door, then the sound of someone standing.

"Who is it?" Leo called, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Niles entered the chamber, silently brandishing the tea tray. Leo furrowed his brow and reseated himself at his desk, but kept his gaze on his retainer. "You realize that I sent Jakob away not an hour ago for offering to make me tea."

"With all due respect, milord, if you're going to ruminate, you should at least do so while staying warm and hydrated."

"You'd disobey an order from me?" Leo snapped, halfheartedly. Niles had to almost cover his mouth to stifle a laugh. He so enjoyed his master's attempts at threats.

"I disobey no orders so long as I am sufficiently performing my duties as your retainer. And those duties exclusively include your safety and well-being. Besides, Jakob simply offered to _make_ you tea. Mine is already made. Would be a shame to let it get cold."

Niles set the tea tray on a clear space on Leo's desk. His master was eyeing the tea tray thoughtfully, but he said nothing. Niles turned and made to leave the chamber until he heard the soft grind of a porcelain cup against a porcelain saucer.

"Would you at least..." Leo's voice trailed off as he considered his words. "I'll...have some if you'll help me drink it. I've never had your tea before."

Niles returned to the desk's side and waited for Leo to gesture him to sit before he pulled up a stool. "It's far from the best tea in Nohr, but I've paid close enough attention to others making it," he said. "I make sure they _always_ prepare it the same way." He made to pour his master a cup, but Leo was already lifting the tea pot to pour some for him. A smirk played at Leo's lips.

"You don't mean to imply that Jakob and Felicia would poison my tea?" he asked, facetiously.

"Of course not! The thought has never crossed my mind."

Leo uttered a low chuckle. It was rare to see Leo in any sort of jovial form, and sure enough, the smirk had slipped from his face in an instant. He studied his tea.

"I thought I was prepared for war," he sighed. "I've read countless books. I can beat anyone in Nohr at chess. I take thorough notes during each counsel meeting. But now that war is at our doorstep, I feel naked." Leo sipped the tea. "This is good – and Corrin...! I fear the sort of treatment he'll receive in Hoshido. He knows too little about the outside world to survive on his own." He poured himself another cup. Niles had yet to touch his. "I should have visited more often. I've had years of opportunities. I could have taught him more, helped him prepare better for a scenario like this. I doubt Camilla or Elise taught him anything valuable during their visits. Oh, what am I even saying?" More tea was poured. "Hindsight will do nothing but further hinder our efforts. I should instead prepare for what's ahead. No doubt father will soon have us going after Corrin. I'll need to plan an efficient route. Maybe a-"

"Perhaps you should rest first, milord," Niles interrupted. Leo paused, lifted the tea pot, and set it back down again. It was empty. What Niles thought may have been the shadow a blush flitted across Leo's face.

"I didn't intend to digress so," he confessed. "Though I...thank you for listening. Leo was almost slumped in his seat. This was perhaps the first time Niles had witnessed his master with his guard down so much. What did it mean, however?

"I am humbled that you would trust me so much as to confide in me," Niles said, and set his still-full cup onto the tray.

"It feels...nice to open up on occasion," Leo admitted. "I think you're right. I should rest. Tomorrow's business can be done tomorrow." Niles began to take the tray, but Leo put a hand over his to stop him. "Please, your position is not my butler. I'll have someone come take this. You should also rest. I'll have plans for you and Odin soon."

Niles kept his hand on the tray for another few moments. Leo's grasp was firm but tender, perhaps even concerned. Finally, he bid his master good night and retired to his own chamber, all the while turning over the events of the evening in his mind. Leo was far too kind to him for his worth. There had to be some way for him to repay the kindness. His devotion was strong, and it seemed that Leo was aware of this strength, but there had to be more he could do.


	4. Chapter 4

One could always tell when Leo was leading a mission by the state of his camp. The tents stood in perfect rows, like fence pickets. The mess area was gridded to where it looked like there was an actual building in the middle of camp, only with invisible walls and roof. The campfires were meticulously placed as to not risk any sort of fire hazard from low-hanging limbs or loose fabric in the tents. What sometimes surprised Niles the most, however, was that Leo often made no orders for such thoroughness. Perhaps his soldiers simply knew how important the symmetry was to their lord, how severely a lack of such would throw off his feng shui, and more importantly, his mood.

Niles sat in the mess area with Odin, who was weaving a tale to the other peers at their table about monsters he called Risen. He wasn't listening, however. Instead, he observed a corner of the camp where soldiers were receiving medical attention from the battle they experienced earlier in the day, and his master was amongst the wounded. While Leo's injury was perhaps the least worrying – although having been cut by a shuriken that grazed his neck was quite embarrassing for the prince – he was being attended to the most diligently.

He watched as a young cleric poured a tincture into a cloth and applied it to Leo's wound. The prince winced, and the cleric asked him something with a concerned expression. Leo responded, and while Niles was too far to hear anything said, something in his stomach prickled. He didn't know her, but whoever she was, she didn't deserve Leo's kindness. In fact, all but one or two clerics were left back at camp during the day's battle. They likely had never experienced the rush of seeing their own blood for the first time, unless the ranks protecting them somehow failed. If they did, they surely fainted from the overstimulation.

Niles spat into the grass as the cleric and Leo shared a laugh, a moment of jest that he couldn't, and wouldn't, hear. Leo's laughs were rare, and often polite if he ever shared them. This laugh was a polite one, but genuine nonetheless, and the thought drove claws into Niles' chest. He was familiar with jealousy, but didn't experience it often. Was it overprotection for his master? It had to be.

"My unscrupulous companion!" came Odin out of the blue. Niles ripped his attention from Leo with the intent of demanding some peace, until Odin thrusted a tray of teacups into his hands.

"Please, won't you aid me in a small quest to quench the thirsts of our many camp inhabitants?" he asked. "Our maid was distributing the tea, but she grew faint, so I offer to lend a dark hand!" Niles would have normally responded with a remark made especially to make Odin feel uncomfortable, but a spark suddenly lit in his mind. He had a wonderful idea.

"It would be...my _pleasure_ ," Niles simpered. "Allow me to take care of the infirmary."

"Superb! You have my gratitude, Niles!" With that, Odin began to serve his own tray of teacups to those lounging in the mess area. Niles swiftly carried his tray to the infirmary, and while he handed saucers to the many clerics and injured present, he kept an eye out for the cleric previously tending to Leo. She had left him while Niles was distracted, but was easy to spot in another corner, sitting alone. _Perfect_.

With only three cups remaining on his tray, he approached the unassuming cleric, and offered her a saucer. She took it enthusiastically, and sipped from it. The corner of Niles' lip twitched.

"How's it taste?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Oh, it's lovely!" she chirped. "I much prefer tea to coffee."

"Why is that?"

"Well, it's much more palatable than coffee. Coffee has too much flavor sometimes! Plus, it makes me feel warmer inside."

Niles couldn't help but chuckle. She was making things far too easy for him. He leaned over, cupped her ear, and whispered, "Well, if you're interested in coming by my tent later this evening, I can show you something else that'll feel warm inside you."

The cleric froze with a gasp, then stood up and slapped him across the cheek before storming off. Niles moaned softly as her hit connected, partially for himself, but partially to also add to her discomfort. _Good riddance_ , he thought.

Once he was sure the cleric was gone for good, Niles stood and carried the two final saucers over to where Leo sat by a small fire, his eyes locked on the sky. His master silently took the cup Niles offered him, but only lowered his gaze to sip his tea.

"The stars are brighter than normal tonight, aren't they?" he said.

"I would have never guessed my lord was a stargazer," Niles countered, taking the final saucer and joining his master's side.

"I'm normally not," Leo muttered, finally looking Niles in the eye. "I've, of course, studied much in astronomy, astrology, and horoscopes. They're all quite generic subjects. But...I know you do a lot of stargazing, so I thought I might try it."

Niles paused, his cup at his lip. His master had actually taken interest in something Niles did? He lifted his eyes to the night sky. The clearing Leo had chosen to set up camp gave them a stunning view of the constellations, unobstructed by trees, or even clouds. It brought the shadow of a smile to Niles' face.

"I'm honored that you would stoop to my level of hobby making in order to broaden your horizons," he said. Leo waved a hand.

"Think nothing of it. Sometimes, I just find myself bowing my head into books and charts more often than ever. It's good to keep your chin up every once in a while so that you can survey your surroundings, or witness the beauty of the present moment."

"What refreshing thoughts, milord."

"I think we all need a bit of that in our lives right now."

Niles looked to his master after a sip of tea to notice Leo's gaze lowered into the fire. The ever-moving shadows enveloped Leo's face like smoke. They lent his expression a maturity, a sobriety that Niles didn't feel he deserved. He was not the crown prince, like his elder brother, but he experienced the lead weight that was being royalty during the dawn of an attempted conquest just as much as Xander. Niles had to admit, however, that the expression also comforted him. He truly could trust Leo with his life.

"Is this war still eating at you?" Niles asked, impulsively leaning closer.

"How could you tell...? Oh, come now, why do you make that face at me!?"

Niles was sneering. He suppressed it as best as he could.

"Sorry, milord. Sarcasm is surprisingly becoming of you." Niles covered his mouth as the sneer returned upon seeing his master blush. It was all he could to do keep from snickering, and he knew Leo would have his head if he caught him laughing.

"I suppose something of yours has rubbed off on me," Leo muttered. "I suppose I should also be retiring soon, before any of your other quirks begin to stick to me. Good night, Niles." The prince stood, and left Niles stunned for a moment. He opened his mouth to apologize for anything he may have said to offend Leo, but caught a flicker of playfulness cross his master's face, and it eased him.

"Good night, milord," he called, and stood to head for his own tent.

_

 _The boy woke with a start, his head throbbing against the stone floor. A soft glow shone beneath the door of the dark room in which he lay, and he could hear voices. He shifted to sit up, but discovered that his wrists and ankles were tied. He knew that he was somewhere in his gang's hideout, but even as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he couldn't recognize the room._

 _With a bit of effort, he managed to prop himself upright against a wall, where the pounding in his head only increased in intensity. He glanced around the room again, this time looking for something to help free himself. Whoever tied him up, however, took care in making sure there were no stray knives lying around._

 _The pain in the boy's head was becoming too much to bear, so he lay back down on the floor, and listened. The voices became louder, more violent. He could catch certain phrases, but was unable to piece together what they were discussing._

 _"...trying to...can't believe...stupid little bastard...him a lesson or two...!"_

 _The voices suddenly stopped, and in their place came the sound of approaching footsteps. The door burst open. A man came into the room, lumbered up to the boy, and kicked him in the stomach. The boy gasped, the wind knocked from his lungs. He glanced up at the man, whose eyes were wild with rage._

 _"You damned brat! I should be kicking you harder than that for the trouble you caused us!"_

 _"I'm sorry...!" the boy wheezed. The man crouched down and cupped the boy's chin in an unmerciful grip._

 _"Boss says you're the best shot with an arrow he's ever seen...you couldn't hit the side of a barn! And now we're gonna have to move our hideout! Because you couldn't hit a measly merchant!"_

 _"I-I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you! Name it, I'll do it!"_

 _The man forced the boy upright by his chin before slamming his head against the stone wall. The pain in his head was now searing, almost causing him to black out._

 _"You'll make up for it, that's for sure," the man growled. He pressed a thumb to the boy's neck with his free hand, keeping the other hand firm on his chin. The thumb traced up the neck, chin, even cheek, until it came to the boy's right eye. The boy shut his eyes as the man's thumb pushed against the right eyeball, testing._

 _"You would've killed him nice and easy if only you'd hit him right...here." The man slowly increased his pressure on the eye, causing the boy more and more discomfort. It wasn't long until the discomfort became pain, however, shooting back into his skull and mingling with the throbbing headache he already experienced. The man only continued applying pressure as the boy cried out. Just when he thought his eye would be crushed, the man paused his pressure. It felt like a vice around his skull, but the man's grip on his chin was too strong – he was unable to escape!_

 _"Why'd you miss?" the man asked._

 _"I-I was scared! I didn't want to kill him, so I missed!"_

 _"Well, you're scared now, aren't you?" The boy nodded, and the man feigned a look of concern. "One big difference, though. I'm not gonna let you go just because you're scared. Know why? Because I don't give a damn about how you feel. All I care about is the gold that'll go free on that merchant's carriage because of you being 'scared.' And since he won't be the one paying us, looks like you'll have to pay us instead."_

 _"But I don't have any money!"_

 _"Oh, I know! That's why I'm gonna take this eye of yours. I'm sure it'll make us way more money than you did."_

 _The boy struggled against his binds desperately as the pressure resumed in his eye. The man's thumb was gradually pushing past his eyeball. He had no concern for the boy as he screamed, both from the white hot pain and from the fear of losing part of his sight. The thumb finally scooped, and as soon as the man had a good grip on the eyeball, he ripped it from the boy's skull. The boy heard the visceral tear of his optic muscles from inside of his head as his right eye left his body. His screams seemed like whispers. Was he crying, or was it a stream of blood?_

Niles woke and immediately sat up in bed. It did not surprise him that his skin shone with a fine layer of cold sweat. What did surprise him was that his breath was even. He was used to panting or crying out when he woke from this dream. He checked his pulse in his neck, and his heart rate was normal. His fingers lifted absently to his blind eye. The dream was already a distant silhouette. The dreams he dreamed from childhood always seemed to go from his memory as quickly as they came. Still, it was strange that his body reacted so calmly to the traumatic memory.

 _I wonder if it means anything_ , he wondered. He got to his feet and made to get dressed. It would be hours before anyone else was awake, but he would not be getting any more sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time any other members of Leo's battalion were rousing from their tents, Niles had already returned from a river with three fish caught, and was helping build a fire on which to cook them. He worked slowly at scaling the fish, when Leo approached him. While his master retained his usual composure, he could tell that Leo had just woken up, and was probably waiting on coffee from one of the butlers.

"Morning," said Leo, groggily. "You always seem like you've been awake for hours longer than anyone else. Do you often wake up in the middle of the night?"

"Happens more often than not," Niles said with a shrug.

"But why is that? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing much, milord. I simply don't sleep well."

"Insomnia? Because I know the perfect charm that would cure you of that."

"It's...a little more complicated than that."

Leo paused, and Niles could tell he was searching for an apology. He opened his mouth to reassure the prince, when Odin joined them, stretching and grunting loudly.

"And Odin Dark rises with the sun in a reluctant truce!" he exclaimed. "Good morrow, friends."

"Ah, good timing, Odin," Leo sighed, "I have an important task for you." As Odin froze, his attention snared, Leo pulled a map from a pouch at his side, and unfurled it. He kneeled so that both retainers could see the route marked on the map from their current location to the Ice Tribe. "We'll be wrapping up this mission soon. I need you to leave tomorrow for the Ice Tribe, where my brother Corrin is currently suppressing a rebellion. I'm sure he could use your assistance."

Odin inspected the route thoroughly, but when he looked back up to his master, a look of slight dissatisfaction pulled at his face. Leo cleared his throat in annoyance.

"Um...for he is...the one who wields the chosen Yato! Such great darkness emits from this weapon that...er...your combined powers will...will surely lead to the destruction of our enemies!"

Odin beamed from ear to ear, and, flourishing an open palm to the wind, struck a pose.

"At last! A grand opportunity to allow Odin Dark to display his grand prowess! I'll make preparations immediately!" Odin trotted off toward his tent and left Niles with Leo, who was scrubbing his face with the palm of one hand, and tucking the map away with the other. He stifled a yawn.

"I fear it's far too early in the morning for me to correctly function yet," he mumbled. "I've forgotten what we were previously discussing. Regardless, I'd like you to stay by my side while Odin goes ahead of us. I'm sure you'll find some way to fill the void of his absence, difficult as that may be."

Niles chuckled as he resumed scaling his fish. His master's sense of sarcasm had been blossoming as of late. Even Leo smirked to himself at the thought of his own tone. A butler quickly broke his secret moment as he brought the prince his coffee. Leo froze all other actions to take the cup and inhale its aroma.

After a quick sip, he continued, "We will of course join my brother soon after Odin. It's simply more important right now to return to Castle Krakenburg and report to father of my own mission. It's better to let him think he has more control over my actions before I go sneaking about."

Niles wiped his hands clean on a cloth after laying out his fish to be prepped for cooking. From his peripheral, he caught a glimpse of Leo offering his hand. Niles looked up at the prince. In the luster of the rising sun, Leo's gentle expression glowed in unison with the growing light. Niles could feel his heartbeat.

"I'd like to keep at least one trusted companion at my side during these next few days," Leo said. "Would you be up to the task?"

Niles found himself taking Leo's hand and bringing it swiftly to his lips, pressing them against the back of his palm.

"There are very few things I would love more, milord."

Leo's hand slid from Niles' grip in no more time than it took Niles to take it. He couldn't tell if the action was done in disgust, or in fear of others seeing. Nonetheless, Leo turned from his retainer and cradled his coffee in both hands.

"V-Very well," he stuttered. "Come...see me once you've completed your cooking task. I'd like to make sure you and Odin know the way."

As Niles watched his master leave, a feeble ache emerged in his chest. It was soon gone, however, and Niles began to prep his fish. He worked slowly, perversely, making sure to experience each slice of his knife with as many senses as he could.

Niles drew the dagger blade away from his palm. Despite being snug in its sheath strapped to his thigh, the Nohrian chill still made the blade cold, and its invasion of his warm flesh sent a small shock up Niles' wrist. He suppressed a shudder and leaned against the inside of the tent wall to watch his hand drip into a dirty cloth he had prepared at his feet.

The sight of the blood quickly absorbing into the cloth reminded him of the many past wounds he had endured through hands other than his own, the sound of the muffled drip similar to a ticking pocket watch. He no longer felt a sting when he sliced himself open, which, if he was in the right state of mind, sometimes concerned him. Perhaps one day he would cut an artery. He would casually gather himself and roam the halls of Castle Krakenburg toward the infirmary until he collapsed. Perhaps Elise would not come in time to heal him.

But then I couldn't serve my lord, he thought. What a coward he would accuse me to be, going like that.

Niles sheathed his dagger and picked the cloth up to press it hard against his hand as he heard footsteps in the grass and rustling against his tent flap. It was late. What could anyone possibly want of him at this time of night? A hand scratched at the fabric of the tent flap, a makeshift knock. Niles knew exactly who that could be.

"Come in, milord," he called, standing and deftly wrapping his hand with the cloth. Leo entered the tent and paused, not immediately looking at his retainer, but deep in thought. Finally, he met Niles' gaze.

"I pray this isn't a bad time," he began, "but I'm aware that you are usually up and about around this hour. I know this is a bit last-minute, but I was wondering if you would accompany Odin tomorrow. I'm beginning to fear he may not-" Leo froze, and quietly sniffed the air. "Where is that smell coming from?"

"What smell, milord?"

"I'm quite familiar with the smell of blood, Niles." Leo struck Niles with a stern sideways glance. "You've not done harm to anyone?"

"No, sir," Niles replied quickly, hesitantly showing him the reddening cloth on his hand. "A wound, is all."

Leo didn't move for a few long moments. Then his hands moved behind his back, and he waited. Both men stood their ground silently. "We've not been to battle today," Leo finally said.

"The wound is from a skirmish a few days back, when we first embarked on our mission. It reopened this evening. Once the clerics are awake tomorrow, I'll be sure to-"

"Do you take me for a fool, Niles?" Leo spat. Niles winced, and not from the gash in his palm.

"No, milord."

"Then tell me the truth."

Niles heaved a great sigh. Never leaving his master's eyes, he reached for the dagger, slid it from its sheath once again and, wrapping his wounded hand around the blade, repressed the urge to create a new gash. Leo's eyes never faltered, except to carefully watch him hold the blade.

"Do you wish to abandon me?" Leo asked.

"No, milord."

"Then why would you perform such absurd feats?" Leo enunciated the word 'absurd' with such venom that Niles felt the word physically hit him. Of course his master wouldn't understand – having grown up in royalty and luxury spared him the need to understand why anyone would cause themselves injury.

"It distracts me," Niles uttered. Then he caught a glimpse of the impatience in his master's eyes. He knew the brevity of his answer would never suffice, so he continued, reluctantly, "As you know, on many nights, when I have time to think or dream, I recall fractions of my past. None of these fractions help me sleep, and they in fact cause me to ruminate even more. Sometimes I lose track of my mind, and in order to redirect my focus to the present," he lifted his injured fist, still clutching the blade, "I cut myself open."

Leo said nothing for a long while. Niles was prepared for an earful at any given moment, but the longer he watched his master ponder his words, the less he believed he would be scolded for his actions.

"Say you..." Leo's voice trailed off, and as Niles sheathed his dagger, he caught sight of something on his master's face. Was that sadness? Leo cleared his throat, and repeated, "Say you...were to misjudge your cut. What then?"

"Then I might not be here now, milord." Niles shrugged, and instantly regretted it as Leo's face turned sour.

"How impertinent, as if you find your own life meaningless. What would I do if I were missing a retainer?"

"You would find a replacement."

"I would, but through necessity, not through desire. You're one of the finest archers in Nohr! You're one of my most trusted men! Do you not value being under my protection?"

"My life is a dispensable pawn to Nohr's better future, and to your whims."

"That isn't true. As your lord, I intend to protect you as much as you protect me."

"But, why?" Niles blurted. Leo frowned at him in concern, a look Niles wasn't used to seeing. He wished he hadn't spoken, but his words were true.

"I...think myself to be a bit more dignified than the trite images people assume Nohrian royals represent," Leo said carefully. Niles hated to see it, but his master seemed hurt. "I have no desire to simply use my retainers as human shields in the battlefield. I look to you and Odin for drive. You both keep me in check, you inspire me to better myself, daily. Part of why I spend time with you both is because I enjoy the company, not just because of your connection to me. The fact that you respect me at all puts me at ease. And I have a question for you as well. Why do you find your life such a waste of time?"

"I am but shattered pottery, milord," Niles said. Much to his surprise, Leo smiled in response.

"And what of it?" This made Niles' brows knit together in confusion.

"A broken basin cannot hold anything, milord. Even if one were to diligently piece the vase back together, it would still leak. It no longer has a purpose." Niles unwrapped the cloth from his hand to show his master his wound. It still bled slightly. "Therefore, aside from giving my life to serve you, I also no longer have a purpose."

"You're partially correct. A shattered basin may not be useful for its intended purpose, but it can be used for other things. Do you know how it can be useful?" Niles shook his head, and Leo's smile broadened. "Art. Some of the murals decorating the halls of Castle Krakenburg are made from paint, but others were tediously created using chips and pieces of glass and pottery. And personally, I enjoy looking at murals more than I enjoy looking at vases. I like to think of you as a mural rather than just shattered pottery. You may have your past, and its negative influence on your thoughts. But you have a future now, one that I will help protect so that you may pave it for yourself."

Niles couldn't help but smirk at such a sentiment. Leo never ceased to surprise him in his ways of compassion and understanding.

"Thank you, milord," he said quietly. He examined his palm, and though it was tender, the wound had stopped bleeding. "I suppose I needed a good beating of tough love."

A playful tug of the lips stole across Leo's face before he straightened it once more.

"I'll see to it that a salve for your hand is prepared first thing in the morning. Now, what was it I wanted to talk to you about originally? Oh, yes. I need you to accompany Odin in assisting Corrin. He'll be quite annoyed, I'm sure, but he's already aware of your company. My brother could use your skills."

"Will you be safe long enough to return to the Castle?" Niles asked.

"I'm only losing two of my men for a few days. I'll be en route to join you two as soon as my duties are all complete. So, would you be willing?"

"Only if my master can promise a safe reunion with me in one piece," Niles cooed. Leo's face lit up in the lamp light of the tent. Niles bit the inside of his lip. "Ah, my apologies. Was it about earlier today...?"

"No...it's not that..." Leo's voice trailed off.

"I do apologize for my behavior. It was uncalled for."

"You...speak too soon, Niles," Leo said, offering him an expression that he could not quite read. "The gesture wasn't...unwelcome. It simply caught me off guard. You never cease to intrigue me."

With his words still hanging in the air, Leo exited Niles' tent and left Niles with that unfamiliar warmth spreading in his chest. He made to prepare his belongings for his journey with Odin, but his thoughts were not at all on his new mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo was awake early enough the next morning to see Odin and Niles off on their journey to join Corrin. The prince still retained a regality as he sat upon his horse, his whole battalion packed and ready to diverge paths with the two retainers, but Leo occasionally scratched at bags beneath his eyes with the back of his palm.

 _Was he up bothering over something last night?_ Niles wondered. He watched his master and Odin discuss paths out of earshot while he kept their supplies company. Leo had entrusted Odin with the map to the Ice Tribe, and they were almost ready to leave, but Niles fought a downward tug of the lip as Leo gestured that he was finished speaking with Odin. He worried that Leo would suffer from this sleep deprivation on his way to meet King Garon, if he wasn't careful.

Odin finally turned to join Niles, and Leo scrubbed at his eyes once again. When his hands drew away from his face, his gaze locked with Niles. Niles quickly realized how intently he had been staring at his master when Leo averted his gaze with a blush. The sight threatened a blush upon Niles' own cheeks, and he froze where he stood. Why was he sharing the same sheepishness that he was growing more and more used to seeing on Leo's behalf? And why was the confounded warmth spreading in his chest again? Was it because he was parting ways with the master to whom he found himself so loyal? Was it because he kissed Leo's hand?

Odin's hand on his shoulder brought Niles back to reality enough to help mage gather their belongings and begin traipsing into the wilderness with him, but his mind revolved around a single question all the while: What did his behavior around Leo mean?

* * *

After assisting Corrin in his mission to suppress the rebellion in the Ice Tribe, Odin and Niles were introduced to Corrin's hub in the Astral Plane. As the two retainers began to settle, Odin remembered a letter he was to deliver to Corrin from Leo. The letter contained specific details for the two retainers in Leo's absence. Corrin winced in sympathy as he narrated from the letter that Niles was to be assigned guard duty at the prison until Leo returned, as "punishment for speaking filthily to yet another cleric in the battalion." Niles had to hide a smirk when Corrin broke this assignment to him. He actually loved working in the prisons, and Leo knew it.

 _Almost as though he knew I needed downtime to think._ Niles chuckled to himself and leaned against the prison wall. He had adapted nicely to his new assignment, almost finding it relaxing. He ignoring one of the newer prisoners as they spat through the bars. His thoughts centered around far more important issues. Over the past few days, Niles had gradually noticed that his attitude toward his master had shifted. He still felt utter respect and loyalty toward Leo, but something new was there now. He still could not pinpoint the source of the unfamiliar warmth in his chest, and he occasionally felt what he believed was pining for Leo's return in the days following the retainers' settlement in Corrin's army.

Niles had felt similar sensations before, these waves of warmth in the chest, but they were often of less pure intentions. He knew what lust felt like, knew that this warmth was a similar sensation, but also knew that he didn't necessarily feel lust toward Leo; the warmth felt more simplified. Yes, perhaps he wanted to see Leo's face contorted in pain and pleasure, but he also wanted to press their foreheads together so he could drink deep from Leo's blush without his constant aversion of the eyes. He wanted to hold Leo's hand, help him calm his nerves when he grew uneasy before combat./p

"So if it's not lust, then what is it?" he asked himself. He folded his arms and flipped his thoughts around inside his head until he heard footsteps approach. He looked up to find Corrin coming into the prison, and smiled thinly.

"Lord Corrin," he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Evening, Niles," Corrin replied, "I was wondering if you'd like to switch positions for a while so you can go to the mess hall for some food. Effie cooked this evening, so I don't think there will be leftovers later."

"How considerate. You're too kind, really."

pCorrin waved a hand dismissively at the comment. "No, no need for flattery. I want to make sure you and Odin are well looked after. I just wish I could compare to how well my siblings treat their retainers. I need more practice."/p

Niles chuckled in amusement, pressing off from against the wall. "You'd be hard pressed to find anyone more lavish in care than my master."

"That's a funny thought, considering how rigid Leo can be at times. If you don't mind me asking, how has he been caring toward you that would make you say so?"

Niles paused, unsure if he should humor the prince. A quick glance into Corrin's curious gaze assured him that he seemed genuine - if not naive - in his question, so he decided to play along.

"Let's just say," Niles began, "that my lord's care is the reason I am still alive today. Without him, I would likely be dead - at least, metaphorically."

"That sounds pretty noble."

"Is does, doesn't it? He continues to surprise me with his generosity."

pNiles was taken slightly aback as Corrin regarded him with him a gentle, sympathetic smile.

"Did I say something overly sentimental?" he asked. Corrin shook his head, his smile unfaltering.

"Ah, no, sorry. I just find it intriguing how your expression changed when you spoke of my brother. Your pupils dilated and your tone softened. You must really love him."

pNiles opened his mouth, but no words came out. In fact, for a brief moment, Corrin and the prisoners in the background all faded from the room, and the prison walls around him all fell into a void, as all the jumbled pieces in Niles' head snapped together. The warmth, the mysterious sensation he had been feeling - it was love. It had to be. But what did that even mean? Niles had never felt love for someone before. How was he supposed to express this feeling to Leo? How would Leo react?

pThe mist in Niles' head dispersed, and the prison returned around him. Corrin appeared before him once more, still smiling. Niles felt his mouth growing dry, and closed it. He felt...strange.

"I suppose that finishes our little chat," Niles said, his composure returning by the second and his desire to be alone desperate. "We should talk more, you and I. I'm sure our conversations would be captivating. But, for now, I'll take you up on your offer. I'll be sure to return once I've eaten."/p

pHe left the prison before Corrin had time to reply, and headed for the mess hall. While his appetite was not exactly lost, he had little need to eat. The revelation he experienced in the prison was far more important, and while he had no idea how to respond to his newfound feelings, he knew that, when Leo returned to join Corrin's ranks, he would better understand what to do.

* * *

When Corrin's army reached the city of Cyrkensia, the place was bustling, even more so than usual. Niles and Odin fell in behind Corrin, Camilla, and Elise, along with the siblings' retainers. Excited murmurs amongst the army rose and fell about the possibility of seeing a show in one of Cyrkensia's opera houses, but Niles could not have cared less. He and Odin, who only slightly feigned his apathy, kept a look out for suspicious activity while the royal siblings discussed their next course of action.

Suddenly, a glimpse of blond caught Niles' eye. There were many heads of blond hair in the sea of people bustling around the opera house, but one stuck out in particular. He would recognize that hair anywhere.

"Lord Leo," he whispered, and yet his master seemed to hear him as he approached Corrin's ranks, gaze trained on him while still facing his three siblings. Leo spoke with the three, and his attention flickered often to them as they discussed the evening's events, but often did Niles catch Leo's attention returning to him. His every word hung in the air as Niles listened. A show to celebrate the king's visit? Splendid. A chance to help his master protect his father? Consider it done. It hadn't been a long time since he and his master parted ways, but it still seemed too long a time.

As the siblings dispersed - along with the rest of the army - to begin preparations for the show, Odin and Niles joined their master. Leo regarded them both with more warmth than Niles was used to Leo ever displaying in public. The warmth quickly faded, however, and was replaced by feigned aloofness. That was more like it.

"I take it neither of you have driven my brother mad yet," he scoffed. "I plan to separate you from the group for tonight, however. I'd like to ask your help in protecting my father during the performance."

Odin struck the air triumphantly with a fist, and said, "To stand side by side with our lord once more? What splendor!"

"It has been a while," Niles admitted, his gaze resting on his master's for a moment while Odin posed at the ready in the background. "Might be nice to share old experiences again."


	7. Chapter 7

Niles was never fond of having his wounds dressed. Sure, he wouldn't just leave his injuries untouched, but in the past his bandages were simple, and he used no salves. It took him a while to grow even tolerant of the Nohrian clerics and their extensive use of staves and medicine, and even then he still created a fuss when he was directed to an infirmary.

An older cleric sat by him, pulling a bandage taut against his forehead where a gash still bled. He hummed softly with the sting of antibacterial ointment smearing against the wound, but he simply wasn't in the mood, either for relishing the dull throb in his skull or for providing the poor old woman with unwanted slurs.

The spirits of the rest of the Leo's chamber were not much higher. Odin flexed an injured palm as a maid finished wrapping it. He was one of the lucky ones, escaping the day with merely a scratch. Nearly every soldier in Leo's unit was injured in the surprise attack from Hoshido during the opera performance. Being separated from Corrin's group and being the only ones able to protect King Garon from the ambush left them slightly more vulnerable than Leo would have liked, in hindsight. Thankfully none were critically hurt, but as Niles glanced over at his master, being tended to by a worried Elise, he could tell that Leo was in the worst of moods.

Elise drew her stave away from her brother, an ethereal light dissipating from its trident tip, and shook her head. "That's the best I can do for now," she said with a frown. "I don't want to overwhelm your body. I'll take another look at it once we're out of Cyrkensia, but for now, just rest. And no magic!" Leo shot her an expression of outrage, and in response she wagged an index finger at him. "No. Magic. You'll make the wound take longer to heal! You know you can't properly use magic when your arm is busted up like that."

pLeo gritted his teeth, but said nothing. Niles was just as surprised as Elise to see Leo concede in such silence. Leo was truly in the _worst_ of moods. The prince raised a hand to the gauze covering his bicep and tried to stifle a wince of pain. An arrow had pierced straight into the muscle during their conflict, and even with the best magic Elise could conjure, Leo's arm would be useless for a few days, at least. Niles shook his head softly. _I should have seen the archer more quickly. I could have prevented this._

Odin stood from his stool and thanked his maid for her help. He yawned, examining his hand. "The enemy has sapped me of my strength. I must rest...augh, my sword h-" he cleared his throat, "-my spell hand..."

Not a word was spoken as Odin left for his own chamber, followed closely by Elise. The remaining clerics checked once more on their prince before also leaving, leaving Niles the only one remaining in Leo's chamber. The prince crossed the room, still cradling his arm, and finally regarded Niles.

"You've always been more persistent in my care than even the clerics," Leo chuckled half-heartedly, taking a seat at his desk. "You're free to get some rest whenever you'd like. We should be safe for now."

Niles' brow furrowed – Leo wasn't often one fore idle chitchat. He had remained behind for a reason, but wasn't sure if his master would be up for his company. Still, with Leo joining Corrin's army soon, he couldn't see a another chance to be alone with his prince arise for some time after tonight. He had to act.

"Before I leave," he started, "I wonder if you'd allow me your presence for just a moment longer." He sidled toward his master's desk and casually spread a hand over a small stack of books on its surface.

"I'll of course allow it, but what more is there to do?" Leo asked. His tone betrayed him. His voice was that of a testy tactician eager to retire for the night, but Niles saw a softness in Leo's eyes that might have almost appreciated him as a distraction.

Niles shifted his weight into his hand, which kept the books weighed in place as Leo absent-mindedly tried to slip the top volume from the stack.

"Firstly, I want to make sure that you don't try and pour into any more studies this evening. The bout we experienced tonight drained you. It drained me, too. Therefore, your rest is of upmost importance to me. Secondly..." Niles' swapped his hand for both of his elbows so that he could bend over the desk and look his master in the eye from a more level stance. He swallowed. "I need your help."

"What can I help you with?" Leo asked slowly.

"I desire to test...a theory, one of which I actually fear the results."

Leo said nothing, but searched Niles' eyes with his own. It felt as though he were seeking out the theory himself, and though Niles knew his master would not be able to read his mind, the very thought made him nearly shiver. He focused on the gentle knock of his pulse in his head wound as Leo finally straightened in his seat.

"Forgive me," he muttered. "For a moment, I thought your statement was in jest, as I know you and Odin both enjoy your little plays on words. I came to realize that you were not being cynical, however. Please, tell me any way that I can help you test-"

Leo was unable to finish his sentence as Niles swiftly leaned in and pressed his lips against his master's. Leo froze, but neither pulled away nor pushed closer. Niles held the kiss long enough for him to breathe deeply, inhaling the scent of Leo's skin, felt the warm practically radiate from Leo's face, and parted their lips.

Leo shot his retainer an expression of exasperation, one that caused Niles to recoil slightly. He prepared for the worst.

"Why did you interrupt me like that?"

Niles made to smile, but instead broke into laughter – a deep, hearty laughter that clenched his stomach with every heave of his diaphragm. He had not laughed so genuinely in a long time.

"My, aren't you in a strange mood today," Leo grumbled. "First, you speak to me about theories and fears, then you kiss me, and now you laugh at me. Has your separation from me made you this irrational?" As Niles' laughter slowly faded and he simply regarded his master with a silly grin, Leo prickled. "Your _theory_. You never explained it to me."

"Milord, that _was_ my theory."

"What was?"

"It was a theory on your reaction if I kissed you."

Leo paused to touch his lips with his fingers, as if the kiss were still imprinted there.

"Was...your theory correct?"

"Your reaction was far from my expectations, actually. In fact, only now have you even acknowledged that I did anything. That's why I laughed. My apologies, milord, but your reaction was unexpected."

"But I know you, Niles," Leo smiled a shrewd smile. "I may always have my head buried in my studies, but that doesn't mean that I don't pay attention to my retainers, or their concerns."

"So you discovered my intentions before even I did."

"To be honest, I don't think I did."

"Then why did you react as though you knew I would kiss you someday?"

To this Leo turned back to his desk, his thumb and index fingers cupping his chin. "I'm not quite sure of that myself," he said carefully. "It seems you aren't even sure of these intentions yourself."

"No, milord, I'm not," Niles shook his head and grinned with bemusement. Sometimes his master was too intelligent for his own good. "However...if you would be willing to assist me in uncovering what these intentions are, I would be just fine with being unsure."

Leo did not respond, nor did he have to, as his sheepish leaning forward told Niles all he needed to know. He kissed his master once more, and this time the kiss felt like a warm embrace shared between the two of them from across the desk.


	8. Chapter 8

As the war on Hoshido raged, morale in Corrin's troops began to drop. While the Nohr siblings were all finally reunited, having Xander's division added to the army did little to raise spirits. Corrin's betrayal by Kotaro in Mokushu and the conflicted truce with Saizo to find Kagero left many soldiers feeling drained. Corrin became increasingly worried for both his army's mental health and his own until Camilla had the brilliant idea of having a hot spring installed in the Astral Plane.

The process took little time at all, especially considering how time differed between the Astral Plane and Mokushu. Once the members of Corrin's army were able to access the springs, chins quickly lifted, smiles quickly returned to faces, and positive vibes flowed during the army's downtime once again.

Even Niles found himself returning to the hot springs as often as he could spare. The army had not been to battle in a couple of days, so he had bided his time while the majority of the army took advantage of the free time to soak in the waters. Finally, once the crowds in the springs had died down, Niles made his visit. He changed from his clothing and washed the grime from his skin in a shower before quietly making for the waters. As he passed Kaze, who greeted him politely on his way out of the springs, he hoped that luck would allow him a few moments in the springs alone. He positively despised the idle conversation some of the other troops would make with him as he attempted to soak in peace.

He was disappointed upon entering the spring to find that he would not be soaking alone that evening as he saw the silhouette of another visitor shifting in the waters. Thankfully, however, the figure was lounging against the far corner of the bath, so Niles situated himself at the opposite corner, dropping into the water with abandon and enjoying the small shock of pain the steaming water sent through his legs. As he leaned against the wall and dipped his arms into the water, he feigned staring into the distance as he attempted to see who was lounging across from him in the waters. If only the steam wasn't so thick, he could probably pick the figure out.

Giving up, he closed his eye and rolled his neck between his shoulders, hearing the waters shift from the opposite end of the pool. The soft slap of wet feet against the tile flooring approached his right side. The figure was leaving the hot springs – excellent. He counted the figure's footsteps and timed them with his breath as he inhaled for four strides, then exhaled for four strides, and repeated. The sound was almost at the exit when the footsteps stopped abruptly. Niles held his breath, waiting for the strides to resume.

"Niles, is that you?"

Niles' eye snapped open and he turned in the waters to see Leo crane his neck in his retainer's direction. His arms were crossed against his chest, but the body language did not appear imply a distantness; it implied a sheepishness.

"Good evening, Lord Leo," he said. "I couldn't tell who you were from the opposite corner, but wanted to leave you in peace, at any rate."

"I'm glad for it," Leo sighed, approaching the corner's edge. "It bores me when others wish to make hollow chitchat while I'm trying to relax. However, I must admit, now that I know that it is you here, would you mind if I joined you?"

"Not at all, milord."

Leo slinked into the water and took a seat next to his retainer, gradually uncrossing his arms. Niles noticed he still kept them in his lap, however.

"This place was greatly needed, don't you agree?" Leo asked. Niles nodded silently. "I was close to dozing off, honestly, but at some point today I need to meet with my siblings and discuss our next plans. I'd love to make going here a regular occurrence, however. It just melts away my tension, if only for a moment!"

Niles kept himself visually engaged with Leo's speech just enough to satisfy the prince, but his attention was focused on his master's neck, on how his tendons rose from and sank into his skin as he shifted his head, on how his Adam's Apple slid up and down as he spoke. Very seldom did Leo remove his armor, and even when he did he still wore tall collars that obscured his neck and shoulders. Plus, it did little to stare at his master when he wore more casual clothing. This was the first time Niles was able to truly watch how Leo's muscles worked.

Droplets of water still clung to his master's arms, biceps more toned and lithe than Leo would have anyone believe. Even with the arrow wound he had suffered from over a week ago, the muscle remained healthy underneath. Niles watched Leo touch his chest with a spread palm in a gesture that he honestly didn't hear. He was too busy watching the chest swell with each inhale his master took, each inhale controlled by his diaphragm, the diaphragm housed inside his abdomen, which lingered beneath the water in ripples that would inevitably lead deeper into Leo's body.

"Niles? Niles...!"

Niles mentally shook himself from his daydream, and regarded Leo with a mere blink.

"Yes, milord?"

"Your staring has me feeling self-conscious..."

"You've no need to feel self-conscious, though. I'm simply admiring your form beneath all your armor."

Leo instinctively wrapped his arms across his shoulders, sinking a bit deeper into the water.

"Ugh, why do you think I wear so much of it? I'm not nearly as muscular or strong in physique as Xander, or Odin, or even yourself."

Niles' brow knit slightly, and though he loathed the thought of sympathetic touch, he placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. Below his hand, Leo's wound continued to heal, albeit slowly. Leo had resumed practicing his magic long before Elise was comfortable with him doing so, but thankfully the muscle tissue was repairing itself well under the princess' medicine. Even still, the raw flesh would take another month to scar over.

"Perhaps I should adopt shoulder guards more similar to the kind Xander wears," Leo muttered, noticing Niles examine his wound.

"I'll be more careful next time," Niles whispered, gently tracing the edges of the wound with his fingertips. He watched his prince follow his fingers with his eyes.

"It couldn't have been helped," Leo finally said. "Whoever shot that arrow was either foolhardy or incredibly skilled. It had nothing to do with your level of attention."

"Alas, I allowed an arrow to damage your perfect figure."

Leo leaned slightly away from his retainer's touch, his expression sheepish, as he said, "My body is nothing special..."

"Leo, your - I mean, Lord Leo, your body is -"

"No other nobles surround us to require your honorifics, Niles."

Niles paused, momentarily rendered speechless by the suggestion. Leo turned his head, his cheeks burning in the heat.

"Regardless," Leo blurted, "I know you were going to compliment me, and I appreciate it. I only show myself without armor to a select few."

"I feel honored to be one of those people," said Niles. He tested his hand on his master's shoulder once more, and, seeing Leo remain still instead of leaning away again, he slid the hand to his neck, then his cheek.

"Maybe I can help you understand how lovely your body is," he cooed, gently coercing Leo's chin back around to face him.

"How would you do that?"

"Do you trust me?" Leo nodded without a second thought. It almost made Niles wince. "You shouldn't."

"Why in the gods' names wouldn't I?"

"I'm a disgusting person, on the inside and out."

"Oh, come now. Yes, perhaps your past may influence you now, but-"

Niles silenced his master with a rough kiss. At first, Leo murmured irritably against Niles' lips, but he gradually relaxed, allowing their lips to mold together warmly. Niles pushed his luck by slowly moving closer, straddling his master's lap, his lips never once leaving Leo's. This way, Niles was able to press him firmly against the wall of the bath.

He chuckled into the kiss, which made Leo part their lips sharply.

"W-What's so funny?" he demanded.

"I can _feel_ you, milord," Niles smiled impishly as he watched Leo's entire face blossom a bright red. Leo cupped his own cheeks in a desperate attempt to hide his blush.

"Hardly helps that you're comfortably sitting on it," he growled.

"Again, Leo, do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you. Why?"

Niles gave no answer, but instead slid from his master's lap, a hand lingering on Leo's chest for a few moments as Leo eyed him suspiciously. Then he dunked his head beneath the steaming water. The heat burned his face and his eye, igniting an excitement within him as he found Leo's trunks with his hands, sliding them away from his pelvis.

Leo was still hardening beneath his clothing, and Niles tenderly wrapped a hand around him in encouragement, smiling as he flinched at the touch. He found Leo's tip, wrapping his lips around it and working his way down. Hot water filled his mouth, and slowly he developed a pumping rhythm around his master. Leo's pelvis squirmed beneath him, and his hands grasped Niles' head and shoulders in an attempt to pull him from beneath the water. Niles noted, however, the half-heartedness of the prince's tugs, as though he were more concerned for Niles' ability to breathe than the riskiness of going down on him in a public hot spring.

The moving water drowned out almost all other sounds around him, but even still, Niles sensed sounds emitting from vibrations in Leo's torso. He could tell from the way Leo's hands had gone limp around his retainer's shoulder and head that the sounds Leo was emitting above the surface of the water were _not_ pure ones.

Niles slowed his pace considerably, focusing instead on making sure his master felt every sensation spark through his shaft, and Leo's hands found their firm grip once more. For a moment, Niles took the grip as a shock of pleasure, but again Leo tugged at Niles' head and shoulders, and this time the move seemed desperate. He paused, then removed Leo from his mouth and lifted his head above the water in one swift motion. As he sucked in oxygen, Leo fussed with his trousers in a panic. It took a moment for the water to clear from Niles' ears enough to hear the soft smack of a new set of feet on the tiles.

"Good evening, Leo, Niles," came the voice of Xander as he dipped his toes into the water nearby the other two. Leo busied himself splashing water onto his face, possibly to rid himself of his flush, as Xander waded through the water to join them. He gave Niles a polite and bemused smile as the retainer ran his hands through his hair, wringing it out.

"It is not recommended that one be swimming about in this hot water," he advised. "The temperature is bad for your scalp, so take caution."

"Duly noted, Lord Xander," said Niles drolly.

He stood, and regarded his master, who seemed finished scrubbing his face. The red on Leo's cheeks had not completely vanished, but at least now it looked as though the water was to blame for the tint instead of Niles' risqué behavior.

"By your leave, milord, I'll allow you two some...privacy," Niles breathed. "I'll finish my soaking some other time." He arched the brow of his blind eye subtly in place of a wink as Leo curtly nodded for his retainer's dismissal. As he left the hot spring to towel off, he could hear Xander speak to Leo in a hushed tone. Whether or not they had been caught mattered little to him, and though he was sure Leo would feel otherwise, at least Niles knew he enjoyed their little escapade.


	9. Chapter 9

In the following days, Corrin's troops grew active once more, moving from Mokushu to Izumo in the span of a few days. The intent had been to allow the troops to finish resting in Izumo before moving into Hoshido, but the air of relaxation was quickly soured when the Nohrian royals were confronted by their Hoshidan counterparts. Their time of rest was further hindered by Corrin and Xander's decision to rescue the Hoshidan siblings when Zola revealed himself imitating Archduke Izana and captured their unarmed enemies. How awkward it was - for all involved troops, Hoshidan and Nohrian - to witness crown prince Xander and princess Camilla team up to face off against the two generals guarding their adversaries' prison. How strange it was, to see prince Leo reprimand Zola for his cowardice in front of the royals who had sought to steal away Corrin, to see him flip open Brynhildr and mercilessly summon a tangle of vines to crush Zola's body into nothing.

Some troops averted their heads when the pages of Brynhildr flared to life in Leo's palm and the inorganic vines wrapped around Zola's body. It was enough to hear his screams. His retainers, however, had watched, Odin slack-jawed and in awe of the prince's prowess, Niles with a reflexive hunger for more that he immediately stifled upon seeing his master's face. Leo's eyes were hollow, perhaps even regretful. He took no pleasure in causing the wretched man pain, and though Niles usually landed on the exact opposite end of the spectrum, he felt it distasteful to encourage further damage from his prince.

Leo was quiet for the rest of the evening. Once the true Izana was released, his officials guided the Nohrian troops to their place of staying, with gratitude from both parties. Niles kept a close eye on his master as they made to settle for the night, but Leo seemed detached from even his own siblings that evening. In the meantime, the troops made the most of their evening as they could, companions eating and drinking in small groups throughout the mess hall.

Odin made merry with a grinning Laslow and an evasive Selena, and as Niles' gaze passed his, the dark mage waved him over.

"Come join in our comradery!" he called.

Niles sat next to Laslow and across from the other two as Odin slid him a cold tankard. The dip of red in everyone's faces told him that they'd all had at least one or two each already. Good, he thought. He would be bunking with the fiery mage that evening and knew that alcohol was an effective sedative for him, even in small amounts. Perhaps humoring him by chatting it up with his companions would expel even more of his energy.

"We request your assistance in dispelling an errant claim that's been passing through the vineyard as of late," said Odin, leaning against the table with suspicion.

"Gods' sake, Odin, speak normally," groaned Selena, knocking the foot of her empty tankard against the mage's head. "Essentially, there's been a rumor about you going around."

Niles drew a deep swallow from his pint as his brow furrowed in feigned thought. Pulling away from his drink and licking his lips, he breathed, "Which one?"

Selena rolled her eyes. "The most recent one, I _guess_. Laslow, you tell him!"

"Why me!?" Laslow retorted.

"Because Odin told you first."

Odin piped up, "Then maybe I could be the individual responsible for-"

"No," snapped Selena. "Laslow will tell him, _won't you_ , Laslow?"

Laslow sighed, and as the three bickered over who would share the rumor, Niles continued to nurse his tankard, this time in actual thought. Normally people were quick to ask verification for some of the disgraceful acts he had committed. Had he offered a night of _that_ with a merchant when the monger wanted to haggle the price of a bushel of fruit? Of course he did. Was it him who called that girl _this_ when she failed to successfully pickpocket him while in town? No doubt it was him. Had someone heard he threatened to do _those_ things to a new recruit when they picked a fist fight with him after training? Who else could it have been? Now the three sat silently, all eyes on Laslow, as thought this new rumor was far beyond the spectrum of Niles' normal supposed acts.

"Don't be shy," Niles said, genuine curiosity flecking his irises as he joined the eyes on Laslow. "What _baaaad_ thing have you heard people say about me this time?"

"Alright, alright, would all of you just quit staring at me!?" Laslow finally cried. He drummed his fingers against the mess table, either choosing the right words or stalling for more time. He lifted his empty tankard to look inside it - definitely stalling. "I've..." he began, "er, rather, we've...heard that you're..." The red in his face deepened. "We've heard that you're...with Lord Leo."

Niles arched an eyebrow as all eyes in the group moved to him now. A part of him gathered the implications of Laslow's stuttering confession, but the other part of him wanted simultaneously to be completely sure of the implication, and to simply make Laslow say it, out loud.

"I've been Lord Leo's retainer for some time now," he said innocently. "Whatever could be wrong with that?"

Laslow gnarred and slammed a fist onto the table, loudly enough to express his frustration, but not loudly enough to draw more attention. "Don't act daft, I meant that you're _with_ Lord Leo! As in, you're consorting him!" He silently bridled as Niles maintained a blank expression. "M-Maybe you're even servicing him!"

Niles finally broke into a smirk, taking another deep draft from his tankard. That was more like it. "Believe you me," he chuckled, "I'd love nothing more than to please my lord, but I'm not _servicing_ him, as you put it. I am, however...seeing him. What, are you envious?" Laslow blanched. "Envious you weren't invited to the orgy?"

At that, Laslow and Odin were suddenly far more interested in the designs on the table wood than in anything else around them, and Selena faked a dry heave over the side of her bench. Niles took another draft; it was all he could do to keep from laughing, and he knew one of them would be bound to report him if he made any more lewd remarks.

* * *

Leo had excused himself to bed the moment he was able to politely escape the company of his siblings. Niles gave him perhaps an hour of peace, allowing Odin, Laslow, and Selena to discuss literally anything else besides Niles' romance life, before he also pardoned himself to bed. Neither retainer complained of the arrangement, and Niles drifted off into the army's lodge to find Leo's chamber. When he arrived, he noticed the lamp light that poured from beneath the chamber door. Of course his master was still awake. He knocked.

"Come in, Niles."

Niles smirked and entered Leo's chamber, a spacious one-room suite, to find the prince studying away at charts on a desk opposite from the door. He had not turned to acknowledge the retainer, but it didn't matter. Niles closed the door behind him and ambled to the opposite wall, leaning against it so he could at least see the top of Leo's head as the prince's eyes remained glued to his charts.

"Do I visit you so often that you assume I'm always at the door?" Niles asked, the corner of his lip curling up.

"Well, there's that," returned Leo, pausing to finish reading a footnote before regarding his retainer, "and the fact that you visit so often that I now recognize your knocking pattern."

Niles gave a winsome chuckle, and added, "I didn't realize I had my own knocking pattern."

Leo arched an eyebrow at him shrewdly before gesturing to a chair in the corner of the room and offering him to sit. While Niles went to fetch the chair, Leo resumed his reading. The retainer pulled the chair up beside the desk and sat, crossing his ankle over his knee and draping an arm over the chair's back. He knew the prince couldn't stand when he sat in such an undignified manner, and sure enough, though Leo's eyes remained on his charts, his pupils twitched back and forth between the pages and Niles' outlandish posture in his periphery.

" _So_ ," Leo finally said, irritably. "Surely you didn't come by my chambers just to watch me study."

"You're correct, milord," Niles breathed. "I came to see what troubled you this evening."

"...What makes you think I'm troubled?"

"You have a tendency to retire to your chamber early and spend countless hours pouring into books and papers when you're trying to stifle human emotions."

Leo shot his retainer a glare, which only made Niles snort.

"Reading is a healthy coping mechanism to stress, I'll have you know," the prince insisted. "However, yes, I suppose I was bothered by today's events. You were there when I killed Zola, and contrary to popular belief, I do not enjoy killing others. In the heat of battle, my mind is not too occupied by my kill because I'm forced to kill in self-defense. Zola was armed, too, but he begged for his life when I brought forth Brynhildr. He made executing him my personal burden."

Niles said nothing for a long while, instead watching Leo shudder and scrub his palms together as though his own words had dirtied his hands.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories of the day, milord, but I understand how you feel," he muttered.

"Well, I imagine every soldier in this army knows the feeling of taking another human's life."

"Yes, but not every soldier in this army knows how it feels to take an innocent's life."

Leo paused. "Zola wasn't innocent," he said stiffly.

"No, he wasn't. But there are others who are killed and don't deserve it."

Niles was mildly fascinated when Leo suddenly stood from his desk and towered over Niles, placing a hand on either side of his chair's back.

"What are you getting at, Niles?"

Niles craned his neck to respond by pecking Leo's lips. Leo in turn backed away from the chair to regard him, befuddled.

"That was quite a provocative stance, Leo," he purred. "But I digress. My point is that I've had to perform more distasteful acts than take a deserving man's life, so I can empathize with your anguish."

"You confound me, Niles."

The retainer stood and hooked an arm around Leo's waist. "Perhaps I can be of assistance in calming you, then," he breathed. Leo huffed a muffled protest as Niles pressed a heavy kiss to his lips, but he was quickly distracted when the retainer's hands creeped into the soft spots of the his armor. Oh, how vulnerable Leo could suddenly become with a few simple flicks of his fingers and the unclasping of a few buckles.

"Your mind is a dangerous weapon," Niles muttered as he broke the kiss. "But only when it has been rested. You should take the rest of the night to relax."

"Now isn't the time..." Leo protested, but his voice caught in his throat as Niles' face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, his hands settling at the base of Leo's pelvis.

Niles hummed sweetly. "Maybe you can show me another dangerous weapon of yours." His fingers shifted aside Leo's tabard to cup the manhood resting beneath his trousers, and at that moment, Leo froze. He would have continued if the pause had not been so violent that he felt it through every fiber of Leo's being.

" _Enough_ ," Leo hissed.

Niles pulled away from his master and watched him stiffen, the red in his irises darkening dangerously from that lovely crimson to the color of fresh slaughter. His hands tucked behind his back sharply, and if his expression were a sword, Niles would already be bleeding out. He found the view irritably arousing, but knew now was not the time to express himself.

Leo breathed deeply for a time, and though Niles rarely felt uncomfortable, he yearned to break the silence.

"...Milord?"

"Firstly," Leo spat in response, taking a threatening step forward, "how do you expect me to react when you suddenly go from talk of killing innocent people to trying to feel me up!?"

"Yes sir-"

" _Secondly_ , I had the impression we were toying with a 'theory' of yours, and usually in situations similar to your 'theory,' nobody is called 'milord,' and nobody is anyone's 'master' or 'sir,' unless we are discussing specific fantasies!"

"Yes m...I'm sorry. I'm working on-"

Leo growled under his breath, nodding furiously in realization. "Yes, yes, you are working on changing that. After all, you've only known me while serving under me. Of course you wouldn't immediately drop to simple moniker."

Niles' remained emotionless, but with each indoor-appropriate roar of the prince, it became harder to contain his laughter. He had meant to toy with his master, not break him outright. The results were better than he could have ever expected.

"But, thirdly, to compound upon that fact," Leo continued, unabated, "I like to consider myself a prince of Nohr, not a spare body for you to _fuck_!"

Finally, the compressed mirth drained from Niles' chest, and he instead adopted a look of remorse. He knew the pang of shame, but was unfamiliar with the expression for the first few moments he wore it upon his countenance. Even as the shame washed over him, however, he maintained eye contact with his master.

"I apologize...Leo...I didn't mean to make you feel used like that..." And he meant it, as strange as it was to think about. "I won't make any more advances on you from now on."

Leo's rage visually subsided at that, and Niles could almost see a tremor rise in the prince's chin, possibly from the crash of an adrenaline rush. He sighed after a few practiced breaths, gestured for Niles to sit, and drew up his own chair from his desk so that, when he too sat, they were knee to knee.

"I...also apologize," Leo said carefully. "I was a bit harsh in my wording, and I lashed out at you." Again, Leo sighed, this time reaching out to the hand on Niles' lap and brushing his fingers against it softly. "May I try again?"

Niles nodded, finding himself strangely fond of the prince's hand.

"Thank you. Let me see...ah. What was your reasoning for bringing up the fact that you had done worse than kill?"

"...When fractions of my past return to me, they almost seem fake. How could I have performed such acts and not have remembered them vividly? Had the trauma forced me to block the memories out? Had I grown so insensitive to the acts that I no longer thought twice about them? I...feel like I inadvertently belittled the pain you experienced when you were forced to execute Zola by mentioning my own. I struggle sometimes to express the pain I've lived through, so sometimes I distort my words. I just wanted you to know that you were not alone in having to shoulder the burden of another's death." He smiled ruefully. "The...feeling you up was a way to divert your thoughts from unnecessary recollection, I suppose."

Leo nodded thoughtfully.

"I appreciate the sentiment. And I apologize for misconstruing your actions. However," he added, firmly, "I do not excuse the actions."

Niles couldn't help but roll his eyes, and thankfully Leo did not catch the gesture as he wracked his mind.

"We need not cover the honorifics. That outcry was just a personal grievance. I apologize for making it seem like you weren't trying."

"How diplomatic you are when attempting to untangle your own verbal temper tantrum," Niles teased, but Leo wasn't listening.

"That just leaves your touchiness," Leo said, the blood in his irises darkening once more.

"I already apologized for that," Niles returned, cocking his head to the side in hopes that his snowy hair would cover his ears, which were now burning. Why was he suddenly feeling so shameful? "I stand by my word. I won't make any advances on you ever again."

"I didn't agree to you emnever/em making advances on me again." Leo blushed, and didn't seem to mind it. "Why do you think I let you have your way with me in the hot spring? You're," he cleared his throat, "adept, to say the least. But you can't just shove your hand into my smallclothes the moment I relent."

"My apologies, mi-ah, Leo. I've...only ever known how to pleasure, or be pleasured. I had to survive during my life as an outlaw, and love was not an emotion I ever had time for."

Leo looked at his retainer with an expression he could not quite read, gradually grasping the hand on Niles' lap.

"Have you ever been in love, Niles?" he asked. "Or, more specifically, have you ever felt love for someone?"

"Not to monger for pity, but I've never even felt platonic love, even from another person."

"That," Leo declared, lifting Niles' hand and clasping it between both of his, "is not true, at least from my end. Even before we began to test your 'theory,' I loved you, in a fraternal sense. I loved you in that I admired you. I loved you in that I respected you. I loved you in that I looked forward to spending time with you. Now that we're testing your 'theory,' I find that I love you in that I want to know you better." Leo released one hand to lift it and tap Niles' forehead and chest with an index finger. "I want to know you here...and here."

As though Leo's touch was magic, the unfamiliar warmth spread through Niles' chest. He was beginning to enjoy the feeling, whether Corrin was right and it _was_ love, or even if it was something else.

"My life is yours, and you've been free to use it as you see fit since the day I swore allegiance to you, so...I suppose I've always felt love for you as well, even if I wasn't aware of it." Niles gestured to himself, experimentally lacing the fingers of his hand in Leo's with the prince's. "I'm not quite sure what my feelings for you are now, but...I've definitely never felt anything like it before. It's a...euphoria. Yes, I admit...I'd love to please you physically, but until you're comfortable with my advances, I can learn how to love you in different ways. Because..." He faltered, his thoughts momentarily dropping as he brought his gaze to his master's. How lucky he was, to have Leo, as a prince, as a companion...as another human being. "Because...I suspect these unknown feelings may indeed be love. I simply need to learn to recognize it."

"That's very sincere of you, Niles," Leo said, his eyelids drooping and lending his expression a sweetness that made Niles' breath nearly catch.

"Only problem, is," Niles winced, "I don't know how to love in any different way."

Leo chuckled, and for a moment Niles thought the laughter was directed toward his confession. The prince's gaze was drifting to the side of the room, however, as though his laugh was caused by some force Niles couldn't see. Then a flush crept up his neck.

"Funny," he muttered, forcefully dragging his gaze back to his retainer. "I face the opposite problem. As a royal, I've always been expected to know the art of courtship like the back of my hand. I've read mountains of guides, I've watched my brother practice in front of a mirror countless times, and I now feel confident in my abilities of simple romance. Copulation, however..." He shook his head, as though the subject playfully exasperated him. "My only experience is in fiction, and it's been years since I've read smut like that."

"I fear you might find my ideas of copulation far more...exotic than what one may find in a book," Niles admitted. He caught the upward hook of Leo's lips. "I've an idea, Leo. You teach me the art of courtship, to the best of your ability and of my tolerance, and I teach you the art of copulation, in the same way. What say you to that?"

To that Leo said nothing, but instead leaned in, ensnaring the retainer in a modest kiss. Niles let his master linger as long as he liked, breathing in the discreet musk that Leo often tried to scrub away in vain when he bathed. In reality, Niles wished that he would let the scent blossom, as he enjoyed catching a hint of it whenever his master passed him by.

When Leo broke the kiss, he remained close, pressing his blond bangs against Niles' white ones.

"I'd love that," he breathed. "Perhaps then we can understand what love is, together."

The sentiment was too much. Niles drew his forehead away from his master's and exhaled deeply from his nose. He had had enough sweetness tonight to give him a cavity. His gaze settled to the his and Leo's fingers laced comfortably on Niles' knee. He squeezed thoughtfully before unlacing his fingers, and stood to make for the chamber door.

"With that, I'll take my leave. After all, good princes should be in bed this time of night." He heard the chuckle from behind him.

"This good prince will only sleep if his good retainer will follow suit."

"You've my word...Leo." He made it to the exit, but paused as his hand reached out for the doorknob.

"Oh, one last thing," he said, turning his head over his shoulder to Leo.

"Mm?"

"Did you...happen to tell anyone? About us?"

Leo regarded his retainer with curiosity, but shook his head.

"No, why?"

"I think people are catching wind - Odin specifically."

It took a moment for Niles' words to settle in, and when they did Leo heaved an exaggerated groaned as his face sank into a palm.

"Oh _gods_ , really?" He paused, then his demeanor swapped immediately from irritated child to calculating tactician as he flipped open a spare notebook on his desk and scribbled in a note. "Guess there's no point in hiding it any longer. Before we march tomorrow, come by my chamber. I'll dispel the rumor before it can spread. I'll simply need to formally introduce you to my siblings."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll formally introduce you to my siblings - not as my retainer, but as my lover."


End file.
